


Evil Dildo

by LockedHerselfOut



Category: Placebo (UK Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockedHerselfOut/pseuds/LockedHerselfOut
Summary: Brian Molko is sexually assaulted by a creep fan.
Kudos: 3





	Evil Dildo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Placebo, don't sue.
> 
> Found on a USB, was part of a fanfic challenge to write a story around what the song was inspired by.  
> Written circa 2010.

**Brixton Academy**

**Nov 30, 2000**

The crowd screamed as per usual, hollering how much they ordered their favorite band with cheers and shouts of adoration. Not that Stefan, Steve and Brian weren’t used to it by now- but there was a limit even they could take when a tour was winding down. Steve chuckled as he grabbed his little flask of vodka from his big black Adidas bag- a little too intoxicated to be upset and finding it more hilarious.

“Oh god, I’m too exhausted to deal with this. Is there a back door somewhere?” muttered Brian, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up in a flash. 

“Security says there are loads in the back too- neither is better than the other,” sighed Bill scratching the back of his head as he waited for his decision. The singer took another drag and sighed.

“Come on, Bri, let’s just go. It’s already 1am, I’m exhausted. I can’t wait to jump into my bed,” sighed the Swede- looking at his best friend sympathetically. Brian rolled his eyes, taking another drag.

“Yeah, yeah, let’s go then,” he sighed, pushing the door open- the rest of the band and security following suit. The screams echoed ten times louder once the front doors opened, people being held back by barricades to wave, get an autograph, or practically molest them if they had the chance. Placebo adored their fans, but even they had to admit some got rather over-excited when they saw them. 

Making their way to their bus, Brian pulled out his marker to sign the crowd in front of their bus… he was tired, drunk, annoyed, and would sign anything in his way just to get to the damn door of it. One after another, the group did their good deed, saying thank you and being gracious as they did indeed love their fans, they were just ‘done’ tonight. 

Only millimeters away from the door, a guy pushed his way through the crowd, stepping in front of it before security could grab him.

“Can I have your autograph, Brian? I love you.”

Now normally, Mr. Molko would have had no problem just signing the damn piece of paper or bag or picture or whatever and carrying on… but he leered. He was fucking annoyed that this boy, for some reason, though he should received his attention over any fan from the crowd. And being the bitch he was in the early morning, Brian snuffed him, waving his hand for him to get out of his way.

“Move, we’re done for tonight, I’m not a fucking performance monkey,” he sneered, snapping his fingers like the diva-bitch everyone was aware Brian Molko could be for security to remove this man from the front of the bus’s door so he and the rest of his band members could get on. 

“Brian, just one signature!” he cried, looking upset as a large burly security guard grabbed his arm and pulled him forward. “Brian!!!” The singer snickered, rolling his eyes while giving him the middle finger- really fucking annoyed at this ‘righteous’ fan. Turning back at the rest of the crowd, he blew a kiss and walked on- Stefan following right behind him. 

  
The crowd still screaming and shouting their love as the bus pulled out of the parking lot- Brian sighed as he sat down and poured himself a shot of whiskey. Alcohol was always nice to take the edge off. At least the show was in London and he could sleep in his own fucking bed- what a plus that was going to be. Stefan lit one of his own cigarettes, taking a seat across from Brian at the table on the bus.

“Why didn’t you just give that guy an autograph?” he asked quietly, amused at the little ‘show’, as funny as diva-Brian could be. The singer rolled his eyes, taking another drag.

“He was an asshole, when I’m done I’m done, doesn’t mean you’re special, little twat,” he scoffed. Stefan chuckled, shrugging. 

“He was a big guy and our Bripie wasn’t even intimidated, what a shock,” laughed Steve, the drunkest out of everyone on the bus.

“Fuck off, I don’t need any protecting, who needs security.” Everyone laughed, the entire bus load, Alex included as the singer gave the middle finger to everyone, leering. Brian knew his statement wasn’t true, but he didn’t need EVERYONE to burst out laughing like the idea of it was the funniest shit they’d ever heard. 

When the bus stopped at his apartment building, Brian got off, waving to his boys on the bus that would drop them off to their own cozy beds, which was a lot nicer than any hotel room- that was for sure.

The singer pulled his key out, heading up the sidewalk to the building’s large door when he felt a hand wrap around his mouth- his body suddenly being constricted of air. In a moment’s time- Brian’s thoughts of thinking about what he should make for a late night snack to whether or not he was going to die as he was dragged around the corner of the large tall brick building.

“God, I can’t wait to be inside you, Brian. I’ve dreamed about it for fucking years. Your velvet insides stroking my hard cock as fuck you up the ass, you’re going to love it,” the man purred in the singer’s ear. Brian couldn’t see his face as he made sure of it- pushing his petite body face first- bent over a garbage bin like a cheap slut. Was he really going to fuck him like a dog- a bitch?

The question suddenly became lost in his mind as he felt a gag forced into his mouth like in a bad kidnapping movie. The poor blue-eyed blonde girl with pigtails screaming for her life before they shoved the stereotypical white gagged cloth to shut her up.

Brian gritted his teeth around it- revolted by the taste that reminded him of car oil. He screamed into it in an attempt for someone, anyone around in the early morning on the streets of London to hear him, getting angrier by the minute as the man’s hands.

“All I wanted was one little autograph, Brian,” he whispered, his voice soft and subtle like he was singing a lullaby to a child. “Just one little autograph. Was that too much to ask?” Brian’s body shook, shivered at the cold metal as he felt his tight jeans start to be unbuttoned, getting tugged down his hips. 

That voice.

He knew that fucking voice. It was the man that had jumped in front of him to get a fucking autograph. FUCK.

“God, your ass is so perfect, so soft,” he continued, his hands caressing both cheeks while Brian became livid- so angry he could barely move. His face was red with rage, his tied hands behind his back leaving him completely immobile. “I’m going to fuck you up the ass, so fucking hard, you’re going to feel it tomorrow and the day after that and for months to come.” 

With that, the poor singer sick and fucking tired of hearing the man’s grotesque remarks, he screamed into the fabric as he felt the man’s cock enter him dry, not even any lube as his opening stretched to accommodate his entire size. 

“Fuck, I’m surprised a rockstar whore like you is still so tight,” he said, grinning- not that Brian could see his face… he just felt him smiling by the sound of the sick words that left his lips. Not only was he being raped by some obsessive fan he refused an autograph to… he was being insulted by one too!

Giving up as the hard thrusts began to pick up their pace, Brian let his body go limp, trying to relax his muscles- relax his entire body against the garbage bin as he was fucked against his will… hoping it would go fast. 

The singer muffled his pleas in the gag, but they didn’t help and the crazed fan didn’t care as he continued.   
  
“You know you fucking want this. This fucking cock inside you!” he cried as he pulled out a few inches and thrust back in harder, skin slapping skin in the cool brisk evening air. Brian had to close his eyes, concentrating on not getting hard- so upset his body was beginning to betray him. This was rape, not pleasure, but he could feel his cock reacting to the stimuli the man’s cock was having on his prostate. 

“I know you love it, Brian. I just want to give you pleasure, fuck you’re so beautiful,” he mumbled incoherently, the mush a man often mumbles when he is about to cum- spill his load inside of him. And soon after, he did. Filling him to the hilt with his wet sticky cum that dripped out of him long after the crazed fan left him, but not before giving him a little autograph of his own.

End.   



End file.
